Promises of Revenge
by YuNami XD
Summary: Tsukiyo and Sasuke never got along well. Then Sasuke took her with him to Orochimaru's. They both are after revenge so will they become friends or something more? Fail Summary. SasukexOC. The story is better than the description... Rated t because IDK!
1. Chapter 1

**OK This is the first chapter I've edited, I really like this story and want it to be as good as it can be, any recommendations let me know.**

* * *

><p>I crouched in the tree watching the road waiting for him. I had seen him talking to Sakura earlier so he had to come this way. I needed to talk to him.<p>

I had only been here for a month and been a part of his team. He had been assigned the job to show me around the village. We had argued non-stop since the day I met him and I wasn't gonna let him leave without me saying a few words. He had been out of it for a few days so this would my first and last chance to tell him off. Today he woke up he fought with Naruto on the roof of the hospital. The whole team was there except me, because Kiba decided at that moment to tell about different types of dog food. When I got there I saw the damage, then I went to find everyone and I saw Kakashi talking to him. Then he disappeared after that. I looked for him all day and finally saw him just a little while ago talking to Sakura.

Now I was just waiting for him to walk by, the wind blew and rustled the leaves. I closed my eyes to block out the dust from the road that swirled around me. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to clear my vision and there he was. He was walking down the street with a large pack on his back. He stopped and adjusted his pack, and then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tsukiyo, I know you're there."I whispered a curse under my breath. I shouldn't be shocked that he knew where I was. I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of him. A cloud of dust coiled around my ankles as I straightened up, I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a loud huff of aggravation.

"Okay, I'm not hiding anymore." I said with every bit of sarcasm lying within my body. He gave me an angry scowl and I smirked back in response.

"What do you want? Are you going to beg me to stay like Sakura did?"He said in response. I huffed out a breath and shook my head.

"No I don't care if you leave, so by the way where are you going?" I cocked my head to the side and stared into his dark eyes.

"It's none of your business." He pushed past me and walked towards the gate.

"It is too, I'm part of your team. Are you just going to betray us?"I yelled after him, I didn't care if he left but Naruto and Sakura did, and what he was doing would probly kill them. He stopped and laughed.

"It's something called revenge that I'm after, you wouldn't understand."Suddenly I knew this was my chance because he was wrong, my parents were killed when I was young it was the exact same thing I was looking for, revenge.

"I would too since it's the same thing I want." He laughed again and I clenched my fists.

"You don't need to lie. You're just like Sakura, just like all the other girls. You act like you're in love with me and will say anything to be with me." How could he say that? I knew all the girls in the village liked him but I wasn't anything like them. He was kinda cool though… No I hate him.

"I don't love you and don't compare me to other people, you don't know me." He turned around and walked over to me. He stood right in front of me and my face came up to his shoulders revealing the height difference. I looked up at him and gave him a look of outrage and his face stayed the same unfeeling look it always had.

"I know more than you think. That's why I didn't mind hanging around you. That's also why I'm offering for you to come along with me." What was with this guy? He always acted as if he hated me and now he wants me to join him. Then it hit me, he had been planning all this from the start.

"What?" I said shaking my head and he reached out and grabbed my wrist. He squeezed it tighter when he began to speak and I just ignored the pain. All of this was a part of his plan and he was trying to reel me in, but why me? Why did he want me along?

"You hate someone probably as much as I hate my brother. We both want revenge and we need both need to be stronger to obtain it. I can help you and you could help me. You are still finding your abilities and so am I. Where I'm going will help us train them."Is this guy a mind-reader or something? His words were so persuasive but I knew I couldn't leave or could I? No one but my team and Kiba would know I was gone. I hadn't grown any attachments to this place, my closest one was to Sasuke, and most of it is just resent. He's right though I want revenge and I came here, to Konaha, to help me find it, this moment, this boy is my chance.

"Fine I'll go." His eyes went wide and he gave me a slight smile. He reached behind the bench on the side of the road and tossed me a pack and I gave him a confused look.

"I figured you would say yes. I have had this planned out for awhile now." I shook and my head and decided not to say anything since I figured that out like ten minutes ago, might as well let him have some satisfaction.

* * *

><p>We walked all night and decided to set up camp in a lone cave in the side of a cliff wall, when we saw the sun peeking out over the horizon. When we got what we needed unpacked Sasuke tossed me a bag of chips.<p>

"Enjoy those while you can, where we're going you won't have those anymore." I opened the bag of chips and began to nibble on one.

"Where are we going in the first place?" He walked over to the cave wall and sat down. He leaned against it and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes making him look tired.

"To Orochimaru."

"What! Are you trying to get us killed?" I walked over to where he was sitting and stood right beside him. He never looked up once to see my angry face.

"He won't kill us, he invited me there himself. Besides I'll make it to where he as to let you come or I won't go with him. Why are you so scared of him?" I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to where I was sitting beside him.

"I'm scared of him because of what happened the first day I came back to Konaha."

"So you were here for that?"

"Yes I was just visiting. I wanted to see if the village was the place for me to come."

"If you were so scared why did you choose Konaha?"

"I don't know I felt like they needed my help so I choose Konaha." He lifted up his head and looked at me and within me. It felt like his onyx eyes were trying to find the things I was hiding from everyone. They roamed my short brown-blonde hair, trying to find the secrets within the split ends. Their dark irises eyes met my teal ones, trying to find the fear. They followed the length of my body trying to find something dark within my soul. When his eyes came back up to meet mine again for some reason my face felt hot. His eyes were intense and making me uncomfortable. Then he finally spoke.

"What are you hiding?" He had found them, my secrets and fears. I felt my eyes water, it was always hard for me to recall these memories.

"I used live in Konaha when I was young. My family got sent on a mission out of the village. So I had to go along with them. It was the same year I was supposed to go into the academy. So when we went to the other village I was taught by my parents. My mother was one of the teachers at the academy so she knew the curriculum. One day while my mother was teaching me out in the meadow my father came to watch. Well when it started to get dark we decided to go inside, when all of a sudden my mother heard something. She quickly picked me up and carried me into the house and threw me into a closet and locked it. All I heard was screaming and fighting. I spent the night in that closet crying. The next morning some people in masks came and got me and they took me to my parent's bodies to identify them. Some men had done it to them, men in black cloaks, according to witness reports. I was moved from village to village because the men were after me as well. When they stopped following me the masked men let me be on my own so I continued to travel, until I found Konaha." I gave him the quickened version of my story. I didn't want him to know everything there was about me just yet.

Sasuke was still giving me an intense look and unexpectedly he reached his hand up and laid it on my cheek. My face felt hot but I still felt the warmth from his hand. His thumb traced underneath my eye and wiped away a tear that I didn't know had fallen. I hadn't cried in a very long time.

"Tsukiyo you don't need to cry, it shows weakness." I shook my head and his hand left my cheek. I buried my face in my arms.

"I know, it's hard to bring up those memories though, no one understands what it's like not to have a family." I felt his hand on my shoulder. I continued to cry.

"I know what it's like, my whole clan was killed." I lifted my head up and looked at with him with a confused look.

"What?" How?"

"My brother did it, so I've hated him ever since. Now all I want is revenge and to restore my clan." I felt more tears run down my cheek. He actually understood me and knew how I felt. He wanted the same thing as me.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I've been a total jerk to you and I never knew." He shook his head and put his other hand on my shoulder. He turned me to him and pulled me into his arms. His body was hard and I was uncomfortable in this position and I could tell he was to but neither of us cared. I put my head against his chest and soaked his shirt with my tears. He tensed up to my action even though he was the one who had pulled me into a hug.

"You don't need to be sorry." I continued to cry and when the sun was all the way up I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>All the other chapters will be edited soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**UHHH Second chapter yay! I edited it so it might be a little better I just fixed the mistakes was all. **

* * *

><p>I was getting more nervous as we got closer and closer to the rendezvous point. We hadn't stopped all day. I knew we were being followed and they must have to. Earlier we had almost ran into Naruto but we stayed out of sight until I couldn't hear his voice anymore.<p>

Finally by the time the sun began to sink beyond the horizon we reached the meeting place, a rope bridge that crossed over a deep, sandy gully. It was swaying with the wind making me nervous to cross. There was no one in sight and I couldn't sense any unknown chakra nearby.

"Sasuke, where are they?" He was looking at the other side of the bridge and then he took a step onto the creaky wooden planks. I followed behind him and as we got closer to the center the wind began to pick up. Suddenly there was a giant gust of wind and me and Sasuke turned our backs to it trying to keep the sand out of our eyes. When the wind died down, I suddenly sensed someone's chakra. As we turned back to continue crossing the bridge there were two men right in front of us.

One had silver hair with thin wire glasses and the other was pale white and reminded me of a snake. The snake looking one was definitely Orochimaru and he was already giving me the creeps. He smiled when I and Sasuke approached him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, so you decided to come after all." Orochimaru said in the creepiest voice I had ever heard.

"Yeah, I'm here let's get going. As you should know I'm being followed." Orochimaru leaned to the side to look at me where I was hiding behind Sasuke. I moved in the other direction and tried to look down but the swaying bridge was making me nauseous.

"Yes I see the little pest, Kabuto would you do the honors?" The grey haired man pulled out a kunai and took a step towards me.

"Of course I would." He said happily and he took another step and swiftly Sasuke blocked me completely.

"She's not the one following me. She's come to join you along with me." Kabuto froze and Orochimaru gave us a confused look.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Orochimaru hissed and Sasuke shook his head.

"She's strong, stronger than she looks. She also has the ability to heal people. Also if she can't come then I won't go with you." Orochimaru frowned at Sasuke's offer.

"Fine it looks like I have no choice, but if she dies…" Sasuke cut him short.

"If she dies by the hand of one of your men, then I myself will die." We all were surprised by his words. Sasuke really cared about me that much?

"Alright then, let's go we need to get back before it gets too late. We don't have far to go." Orochimaru said and he turned and led us across the bridge. I stopped at the end and Sasuke looked over at me.

"What's wrong Tsukiyo?" I shook my head and didn't look at him. I didn't want him to see my face, "Tsukiyo tell me now."

"I'm scared Sasuke." I said keeping my eyes on the ground. He laughed.

"Never heard of you being scared, don't worry I'll protect you, I promise." Then I saw his hand moving towards mine. He wrapped his pinky around mine, he sealed his promise. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke."

We ran for awhile and when we reached the desert we stopped at a huge pile of rocks. I watched as Orochimaru did something and the rocks fell away revealing a staircase underneath. He led us down the long staircase and at the bottom was a giant maze. We walked, what seemed like forever, through twisting halls and past many rooms. He finally stopped in front of one door.

"The girl will stay here. She will be trained as you are Sasuke." The silver haired man said while opening the door.

"But under one condition." Orochimaru hissed and me and Sasuke turned to him.

"Well what is it?" Sasuke asked in an indifferent voice.

"You two will not see each other for the first two years of training." I was not going to let that happen. I needed Sasuke I was scared and he was the only one I could trust. Great I sound like a freaking wimp but it's true.

"You can't do that." The first words I had said to the snake man were full of anger.

"I can and I will. It will make you stronger in every way possible. Sasuke will train with me in combat. The girl will train with Kabuto in combat and medicine." Great I had to be stuck with the four eyed freak and Sasuke was stuck with a creepy snake man. I looked at Sasuke and he shook his head.

"Fine whatever you say."He told them and the two men turned and began down the hall way.

"When I mean you two won't see each other I mean it. Sasuke will stay in the west wing, girl you will stay here in the east." The two men then began down the hall to leave us alone. Sasuke turned to me and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey don't worry about it. We will see each other again."He said but I felt tears running down my cheeks and nodded. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. Then he followed the snake man down the hall and left me alone.

"Be careful Sasuke." I whispered as I watched my only protection leave.

_~2 Years Later~_

_Knock, Knock_

I awoke to the sound of the usual hand knocking against my wooden door. I rolled over in my bed and pulled the pillow over my head. The knocking continued.

"Go away, Kabuto!" I yelled from underneath the pillow.

"Tsukiyo get up!" The annoying person yelled through the door. I wasn't getting up.

"No!" I yelled and tried to ignore the sound of the creaking door as it opened. Suddenly the pillow was ripped from my hands and the bright beam from the light shone in my sleepy eyes.

"Get up!" Kabuto yelled as I pulled the sheet over my head.

"Go away!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt the cold air hit my body as the sheet was ripped off my bed. I quickly sat up and turned to the silver haired man who was really getting on my last nerve. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Kabuto, you're such a perv!" I yelled loudly as I curled up into a ball and turned to the wall trying to hide my smile. The idea was perfect because since all I was wearing was a tank top and some very short shorts.

"Shut up, it's your fault. You didn't want to get up." I turned to him and gave him an evil glare. Then he gave me an evil smirk back. He took a step towards my bed and then the next step put his knee in the center of my bed. He leaned towards me and I had nowhere to go after my back hit the wall. He put both of his hands on the wall on either side of my head and put his face so close to mine I could feel his breath. I was still glaring at him, and I knew I didn't look nervous due to the fact I could see my reflection in his glasses.

"Get away from me." I said with venom on my tongue. He laughed.

"You should watch what you say sometimes." He moved his one hand to move the stray hairs out of my face and to the top of my head. His hand lingered on my forehead and pushed my head back into the wall. His nails dug into my skin. It didn't hurt because I had been through worse. Suddenly his face moved closer as he went to kiss me and I reached up and grabbed his throat to stop him. I squeezed his throat slightly showing I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he came any closer.

"You move any closer and you die." I said with so much venom that I could probably kill a child with just a glance. He then moved away from me and off the bed.

"Whatever, hurry up and get ready." He adjusted his glasses and stopped to stand in the doorway.

"I would if you would get out!" I yelled and he turned around and slammed the door. O, I so loved to torture him. I got out of bed and got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had grown over the past two years and gained a little more muscle. I still wore a shirt cut off above my stomach but it was now black and with a white long sleeve shirt over top that only could only be folded over and held in place with a belt. Then I wore a pair of dark blue shorts and then of course my favorite shoes. I wrapped my shoulders and right thigh with bandage and put on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I stepped closer to the mirror to adjust my red hair clips on each side of my head to keep my bangs out of my eyes. I brushed out my dark blonde hair. I looked at my eyes and observed the irises. The dark blue outer ring faded into a bright electric blue.

When I walked out the door I saw Kabuto was waiting for me. He looked at me and laughed.

"That white shirt really suits you." I spit at him and walked down the hall behind him. I tugged on the white shirt trying to hide the bare skin it revealed. That's why I wear a shirt underneath.

"Whatever, what are we doing today four-eyes?" We turned and walked down many halls. I hated this place it had to many turns, I always get lost.

"You are training first and then you're going out on a mission." A mission, that's something I rarely do. I haven't gone on one in months, now I can finally get out of this dump.

"So what's the mission?" I asked as he stopped in front of a door to unlock it.

"I don't know, you were given a partner and they will come get you here when they are ready to leave. Since you will be here I thought you could train a little with one of our experiments." He opened the door and I saw a huge tank of water. Then it dawned on me.

No, don't tell me I had to train with him.

We walked in the door and there beside the tank was the stupid water freak. He smiled when he saw me and I glared at him and Kabuto.

"Hello Tsukiyo." The man said as he walked to me.

"Suigetsu." I hissed, my day was going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should change this to comedy. I'm liking adding funny things. Do you think it's funny?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK does anyone think I'm funny? LOL just wondering...**

**BTW The more reviews I get is usually when I post quicker due to the fact that it tells me I don't suck at *shot again***

**Woops being negative again shutting up... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kabuto laughed and walked out of the room.<p>

"Have fun Tsukiyo." He said as he closed the door. I glared at the fish boy. He flipped his bluish- purplish hair out of his eyes and gave me a sharp toothed smile. As he began walking towards me I tightened my hands into fists.

"Long time no see Tsukiyo. I'm happy we get to train together today."

"We aren't training I'm waiting for my partner so I can leave and go on a mission. Kabuto probably set this up so he could get pay back for yesterday." Suigetsu began to walk in circles around me just like a shark would do to its prey.

"That's right I heard the whole hallway was filled with bubbles." I laughed at my prank I had pulled. That one was nothing compared what I usually do.

"That was awesome." I said and Suigetsu had stopped circling me and he must be standing behind me because I couldn't see him. I didn't realize how close he was though until he spoke.

"I would be careful from now on. Orochimaru gets pretty mad when you pull things like that. One day you might actually get a punishment."His voice was right behind me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm already being punished by having to deal with you and Kabuto all the time." He laughed and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. A shiver ran down my spine and I began to coil my fists back up. I knew what he was going to try. It was the same reason I hadn't trained with him in so long. All of a sudden I felt his hands on my hips.

"Now you don't need to be so mean. I'm not that bad." He said with his lips against my ear. I was not going to let this happen again. Suddenly he turned me around to where I was facing him. He had his arms completely around me and my arms between me and his chest. I tried pushing away from him but he was way too strong.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could hoping someone would hear.

"Now why would I do that?" He said bringing his face towards mine. Great this is the second person who is trying to kiss me today. Why are all the guys here after me?

"Let me go fish boy!" I screamed as he kissed my cheek. I screamed the loudest shriek possible in his ear soon as he brought his face back to mine. His grip loosened slightly but only enough to where I could twist myself into an awkward position. I continued to scream as he tried to get me back into the same position where he had me. He continuously kissed me as I struggled. I finally loosened one arm and slapped a hand over his mouth before he could kiss my neck again.

"I told you to let-" My words were cut short by the door being broke off its hinges and flying across the room. There was a bunch of dust in the air where the rock had been broken and I couldn't tell who was standing in the doorway. Whoever it was I would owe them my life.

"Let her go Suigetsu." A cold voice said coming from the shadow in the dust. The voice seemed familiar, I had heard that it somewhere.

"Make me." Suigetsu said tightening his grip on me and lifting me up where my feet didn't touch the ground. The person then came forward, I still couldn't tell who it was because of the dust. At that moment I felt Suigetsu's grip completely leave my waist and began to fall to the ground. I saw Suigetsu's shadow across the room and the shadow man reaching for me. He caught my arm right before I hit the ground and he then pulled me up. He was so strong I went higher up in the air and he slung me over his shoulder. As he walked out of the room I began to hit his back.

"Put me down, I'm not hurt. I can walk so put me down!" The person walked out of the room and down the hallway. The dust was cleared and all I could see was this person's freaking butt. He had on darks blue pants with a rope around his waist, the traditional Sound Ninja style. He also had on a white shirt just like mine. I only knew it was a guy because of his voice and he was a lot taller than me. I shouldn't say that though because I'm shorter than average people, but not by much.

I continued to punch and kick and scream. Finally after he turned a corner he dropped me against the wall.

"You are still annoying as ever." I began fixing my clothes still not looking at him because I didn't want him to see I was slightly blushing.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him and was surprised to what I saw. Cold, dark onyx eyes pierced mine. Dark black hair that was spiked in the back with a couple long strands in front. His white shirt was just like mine except since he was a guy he didn't need to wear a shirt under his. On his left shoulder sat the curse mark with no seal around it. I came up to his chest which showed once again how short I was for my age.

I couldn't say anything but just stare at him. It had been two years.

"Don't you remember? I told you crying shows weakness." I reached up and touched my eyes to see that they were watering.

"Is it really you?" I asked shakily.

"Who else would it be?" He smiled and held up his pinky. I couldn't help but to smile back. Then unexpectedly I pushed his arm out of the way and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face into his shirt trying to hide my face. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I felt like a little kid.

"Sasuke, I missed you." I began to cry. Why was I acting like this? He put his arms around me and hugged me back.

"I missed you to Tsukiyo." We pulled away from each other and began down the hallway.

"So are you my partner for today's mission?" I asked taking quick steps to keep up with him.

"I am actually." He said turning a corner. I was happy at the thought. I guess our two years of being apart was over. It had made me stronger. I had to learn to survive on my own with no protection, but now it felt like all that strength was gone. He doesn't seem like he changed though, he just looked stronger and a little more emotionless, which didn't surprise me really.

"Sasuke?" I whispered but he didn't hear.

"You know I always heard about you from Kabuto. He complained a lot, I'm pretty sure you were being stubborn as ever." I'm so glad he came up with a subject because I had no idea what to say.

"Well he was the annoying one. I have a question. I know you got to go out more than me, did any other women complain about Kabuto?" He laughed as he led us into a vault of weapons.

"I guess you didn't know you are one of three girls here. The other two are very young also, they are experiments." I stopped in my tracks and stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"You're kidding right?" He shook his head as he began to collect some scrolls. Well that explains why every guy in this joint was after me. Stupid male hormones. I began picking out my usual weapons and then walked over to Sasuke. He was sharpening a sword that looked just like mine. I looked behind me where I had two of the same swords strapped on my waist. He looked down at me and laughed.

"You and I are a lot alike." I looked at both of us and realized we matched. Great just what I wanted, a twin.

"Whatever, so what's this mission?" I huffed out as he strapped the sword behind him on his waist and began walking out of the vault and towards the exit of this dump.

"Just retrieving a scroll from some crooks."He said in a disappointed voice. I huffed out a breath as we finally stepped out into the desert afternoon.

"To easy, why is Orochimaru sending us out on such a simple assignment?" We began running towards the distant forest.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to see how we work together?"

"I don't think so, I have a feeling there's something more." That snake man was up to something and I wasn't going to let my guard down. He wouldn't just send out two of his most elite shinobi's on something so easy or would he?

* * *

><p><strong>I hate how I made Suigetsu sound bad... I actually really like him but not as much as I like Sasuke :3 LOL I ramble on about him sometimes so please forgive me! Read and review the more likes and reviews I get the more inspiration I get to keep writing!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! I had to run a softball camp and my friend was staying the week so I couldn't ignore her SORRY! But here it is!**

* * *

><p>We had followed a group of men for quite some time. It wasn't hard to lose track of them due to the fact they were loud drunkards and the smelled as if they hadn't showered in years. When they finally stopped at a small village inn we checked in.<p>

"So are those the men with the scroll?" I asked with a mouthful of rice. Sasuke sat across from me and shook his head.

"They are part of the organization that has it. We are just following them so we can find their hideout." I chuckled and sat my empty bowl on the table in front of me. I stretched out my legs and lay down on the floor.

"You think they would be a little quieter." I said stretching my arms above me.

"Nay, they are just pawns used by the organization. They are sent out to do easy tasks. When we reach their base is when things will get complicated." I rolled over onto my stomach and arched my head back to look at Sasuke.

"Figured, but I still can't figure out why Orochimaru needs to use us." Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't know either, I guess we will find out."

"Maybe or that guy is just a bigger idiot than I thought."Sasuke laughed. I stood up and stretched and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"He asked as I opened the door. I began to laugh.

"I'm not sleeping in here if that's what you think." I said jokingly as I closed the door. I heard him laugh and I walked to the room across the hall. I closed my door and leaned back against it. I tilted my head back to where I could see out the thin cloth.

Sasuke's lights were off and so were mine so I couldn't see any shadows. But I could've swore I saw him standing at his door. I shook my head and crawled over to the futon. I stretched out and closed my eyes.

I dreamt about my past.

* * *

><p>"Mother, can I go play now?" I said I as I finished cleaning the last dirty dish. She walked over to me and lifted me up off my stool.<p>

"Yes, you worked hard today so go ahead outside." I ran for the door as fast as I could. I hoped everyone was still at the playground. As I approached I saw that everyone was still there.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I got closer.

"Tsukiyo!" They all yelled in unison. They quickly gathered around me.

"Where were you?" A boy with spiky brown hair asked me.

"Sorry, my mom had me do chores." He gave me a nasty look and I shook my head.

"We hate to say this but all of us have to leave now." The boy with long brown hair in ponytail said.

"Really?" I said giving my best pouting face.

"Yeah, sorry Tsukiyo." The third boy said. He was a little chubby.

"Okay see you guys later." I said sadly as they all went in different directions to their homes. I walked over to a swing and sat down in it. I'm only eight so I couldn't go anywhere else by myself, my parents would kill me.

I sat in the swing and looked at sky that had tints of yellow in it. My parents didn't really care how late I stayed out since the playground was within sight of our house. I put my foot on the ground and began to swing back and forth. I drew one short line with my foot as I swung. I began quietly singing the lullaby my mother and father used to sing me.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger, I'm here tonight." _I suddenly stopped when I heard someone behind me.

"You sing really good." I turned around with a red face. There was a boy about my age with black hair spiked in the back and onyx eyes. He walked over and sat in the swing beside me.

"Thank you." I managed to stutter out. Who was this boy? I had never seen him before. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Will you please continue? The song sounded really pretty." I nodded slowly and began to sing again.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The thunder explodes and the lightening flash illuminates the tear stained face. I'm here tonight." _I sang him the whole song and he listened. When I finished he clapped lightly and stood up.

"Thank you for singing that, it made my day. I haven't had a good day in awhile." I turned my head to the side and followed him to the jungle gym.

"Why is that?" I asked as him climbed to the top.

"Long story." I nodded and climbed up and sat beside him. We sat there and watched as the sun set behind the trees. When the stars came out we both laid back onto the jungle gym and stared up into the stars.

"Won't your parents be mad if you aren't home?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, I should be asking you the same thing."

"No, they always know I'm here. I like to look at the stars and the moon." The moon was full tonight so it wasn't completely dark.

"I like the moon because of all its different phases." He said randomly and I laughed.

"I like it when it's full, it make the night so bright. That's why my parents named Tsukiyo which means moonlit night." He looked over at me and I looked into his eyes and gave him a big smile.

"I can see why, a smile like that would light up anybody's darkness." I knew I was blushing, this boy was really sweet. He reached up and stroked the hair out of my face. I quickly sat up and he sat up to. He laughed and I turned even redder.

"I better get home. I have to start packing soon." I said placing my foot on one of the bars.

"Packing?"He asked. I nodded and began climbing down off the jungle gym.

"Yeah, my parents are going on a mission and I have to go."

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow." He hopped off the jungle gym and landed beside me.

"That sucks I wanted to spend more time with you. You seem like a really nice person."He said turning to me, I smiled and nodded.

"Okay how about we meet here tomorrow at noon then." I said happily. He nodded and I began walking towards my house. Then I stopped. I didn't even know his name yet. "Hey I never got your…" I turned around to see that he was gone.

I went home and packed and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about that boy. When the sun rose I finished packing and soon as noontime struck I ran to the playground.

"Tsukiyo don't stay out to long, we are leaving early in the morning."

"Okay mother." When I finally reached the playground I saw no one was there. Where was he? I stayed there until the sun started to set. I began walking home since I told my mom I wouldn't be out late.

Why hadn't he shown up?

* * *

><p>I was awoken to someone banging on my door.<p>

"Tsukiyo, get up!" Sasuke.

"Why! It's still freakin' dark out!" Okay one thing if you haven't figured it out about me is I hate mornings!

I heard my door open and Sasuke walk in.

"Tsukiyo get up." He said coldly. I felt a chill run my spine, I had a bad feeling. I'm glad I was already dressed due the fact Sasuke pulled the blankets off me and picked me up. He slung me over his shoulder grabbed my pack and walked out of the room.

"Put me down Sasuke!" I screamed soon as we were outside.

"No, you wouldn't get up so this is your punishment."

"I hate you."

"Now I don't believe that one bit." I sighed and gave up trying to get out of his hold. My eyelids felt really heavy, I'm so tired. I heard Sasuke laugh and suddenly he moved me to where he was carrying me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked tiredly with a side of annoyance.

"Go to sleep, I know you're tired." I decided not to fight so I laid my head on his shoulder and buried my face into the crook of his neck, trying to block out the light from the rising sun. I held onto the back of his shirt and fell asleep.

"Better get some rest while you can, we have a long journey."

* * *

><p><strong>Well how is it? IDK I was writing this while watching Ouran High School Host Club soooo I didn't feel like editing so if anything is wrong let me know! Wow I'm strangely positive today...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt like being cruel this chapter... Let's just say I was hyper when this was written sooooo yea...**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a late morning sun and the tickling of Sasuke's hair on my nose. I looked at my surroundings but couldn't figure out where the heck I was. I reached up and scratched my nose trying to keep from sneezing. I heard Sasuke chuckle and his hands on my thighs push me up higher on his back.<p>

"Finally decide to wake up?" I was still a little sleepy and nodded. I unwrapped my arms from around Sasuke's neck and yawned.

"You can put me down." I said with a dry crackly voice. My throat was dry as ever but I felt amazing after being able to sleep for awhile in a long time. He slowly began to put me down on the ground and of course soon as my feet hit the ground I fell. My legs felt all tingly and numb, great they had fallen asleep.

"What's wrong with you? You always manage to fall over air or just standing still." Sasuke said as he turned around to look at me.

"Shut up, my legs are asleep is all. It's your fault anyways since you wanted to carry me so bad." I said trying to stand back up.

"Aw you know you liked it, you were sleeping like a baby. You were even talking in your sleep." He said as he caught me from falling again. My face suddenly turned red because he had an evil smirk on his face. What the heck had I said in my sleep this time?

"Whatever where are we?" I asked pushing his arms away.

"In a forest." He quickly retorted.

"No duh you idiot." I said looking around at the tall trees. I could hear a river some distance away and what sounded like a waterfall.

"The hideout we are looking for is through that waterfall you hear. We will wait till early tomorrow morning to infiltrate. It will be easier when everyone is asleep and there shouldn't be any trouble." I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"It's still morning, what are we gonna do all day?"

"We can train?" He asked me but I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I don't want to be tired before we infiltrate."

"Fine there is a village not too far from here, we can go there for awhile." I quickly hopped up and followed Sasuke to the village. It wasn't a big village but it had a lot of shops and restaurants. Soon as I smelled the food my stomach began to rumble. I hadn't eaten since last night. Sasuke looked at me and sighed and led us into a small restaurant. We took our seat and quickly gave the waitress our order.

"Will that be all?" She said in a sweet voice looking at Sasuke. She hadn't looked at me once or spoke directly to me. Her eyes were set on Sasuke the whole entire time.

"Do you know it's rude not to speak to a person directly?" Sasuke said to the girl in a cold voice. Her face quickly turned red and she turned around and stormed off.

"Thanks." I said all of a sudden interested with the chopsticks in front of me.

"I knew you wouldn't say anything, besides I'm tired of girls swooning over me."

"I wouldn't blame you it must be pretty annoying. At least there weren't many girls to swoon over you the past year." He nodded and leaned back in the booth across from me.

"It is annoying that's why I don't mind being around you, you're not like them. So I got a question for you."

"Okay shoot." I asked placing my chopsticks back down on the table.

"Why is it you were saying my name in your sleep?" My face flushed and I began messing with my chopsticks once again. I can't believe I was saying his name, I'm such an idiot.

"I don't know." Was the only answer I could think of. Suddenly our waitress showed up with our food and I was relieved that there was a diversion.

"So were you dreaming about me?" I looked up from my plate with a mouthful of food and glared at him. What was his problem, why did it even matter? But what was I supposed to tell him. I did dream of him but I don't want to give him the satisfaction that he's right but it looks like I had no choice.

"I was, okay you happy I told you now?" He smirked and shook his head.

"Well I want to know what it was about, since I was in it after all." My face began to burn with embarrassment. I couldn't tell him what happened in my dream he would just think I was weird. I quickly shoved the rest of my food in my mouth and stood up.

"Well I'm finished, I'll pay." I walked away from the table and went to the cashier to pay. As I handed him the money I saw Sasuke walking my way and I calmly walked out of the restaurant. I looked around and saw a bunch of booths and tables where people were selling stuff so I quickly headed that way. I looked behind me as I merged into the sea of people. Sasuke was looking around for me on the outskirts of the people so I sighed relieved I had finally lost him.

Now the problem was I would have to deal with him when we met back up. I decided since I have nothing else to do I would look around at the booths. As I walked around I noticed that most of the stuff being sold was handmade. I stopped at one and looked at the necklaces that the lady had made.

"I can carve anything you want on it right here." I nodded and continued to look at all the designs she had. Only one style caught my eye.

They were chokers made from lace ribbon. You could have a clasp of your own design and a name or saying carved out for the pendent. I looked at the price and sighed. It was too much and I can't spend the money I have on something so useless. I walked away from the booth and decided to head back to the meeting place.

As I walked there I tried to decide what to tell Sasuke if he asked anymore questions.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Bad thing is this was based off when a guy was trying to figure out if I liked him or not! But I didn't like him and I kept avoiding him cause I didn't want to hurt him ans well that didnt work...<strong>


End file.
